In The Blink of an Eye
by thelostblogger
Summary: John stumbles across Olivia during his last year of high school, instantly captivated by her.
1. The Last First Day

This is my first Secret Life story. I got the idea from Michelledabell over on the Secret Life forum and borrowed the idea. Leave your opinions, this is just chapter one, so let me know what you think.

**Amy's Point of View**

Where had the years gone? I stared at the ceiling above my bed, laying my hand on my stomach, it was my thirtieth birthday today. It had been nearly 18 years since John was conceived and born, and here I was, pregnant with his little sister. I threw the blankets off and climbed up from the bed, throwing on my bathrobe and going down to the kitchen. John was already sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal sitting in front of him. He had his father's eyes and his classic smirk. I turned on the stove, grabbing a pan and frying some eggs and bacon, knowing all too well that the bowl of cereal wouldn't suffice. I pulled out a plate and put food on it handing it to John.

"Thanks mom, has anyone told you you're getting huge lately?" He smiled at me after swallowing abite of eggs.

"You do everyday dear." I gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked back into my bedroom. Ricky walked out of the bathroom and came over to me, giving me a kiss before rubbing my stomach.

"Four more weeks Amy," He was so excited, I couldn't help but smile. I loved him, this side of him came out shortly after John's birth and it hadn't disappeared since.

"Johns in the kitchen eating, if you want the food left in the pan you better hurry, I swear he eats his weight in food." He laughed and walked out of the room into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and listened to their conversation, smiling to myself before going into the bathroom. I stripped down from my pajamas and climbed into the warm shower.

**John's Point of View**

I washed my plate off, sticking it into the dishwasher, and grabbed my bags running out to my car. It was my first day of my last year of high school, although I had been having practices for the football team for the past month, it was worth it. I made varsity again, it was my third year on the starting lineup. I climbed out of the car and walked in the front doors, the same doors my parents had passed through fifteen years ago.

"John," I looked over at Mike walking towards me. He threw a jacket at me, "That's your letterman jacket, you left it at practice last night."

"Don't plan on it happening again," I turned back to my locker and shut the door, running to where they all stood. "Oh shit I'm sorry." I bent over and picked up the books I had knocked out of her hands. I gathered them all up and handed them to her. Her blonde hair was in curls and she was wearing a light yellow sundress with layers on the bottom and a strip of the same fabric running down the middle, the straps tying behind her neck.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. Are you John?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" She blushed, realizing how weird she must sound.

"My parents told me about you. They went to school with your parents, actually my mom is pretty good friends with your mom."

"Who's your mom?"

"Grace Pappas," I nodded remembering who she was.

"I saw her a couple of weeks ago. Are you a freshman this year?" She nodded, smiling as she waved, walking off towards the band room. I couldn't help but steal a glance back at her.

**Olivia's Point of View**

John Underwood. According to my mom, has his dad's infamous smirk, I'll have to see that sometime. He had deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He must have had a lot of his dad's appearances then because I've met Amy. He doesn't look much like her, except he does have her nose.

"Olivia!" I jumped in my seat and looked at Mr. Andrews.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you playing?" I jolted remembering I was in band and picked up my flute and began playing with everyone else, my face burning red. Band couldn't have been anymore embarrassing and I ran from the room when the bell rang. I wasn't going to lie to myself, John was cute, well more than cute, but he wouldn't like girl like me. He's a freshman with a letterman's jacket, meaning he's a varsity football player. He'll probably end up dating some cheerleader for all I know.

"Olivia," I turned and saw John running towards me, I looked away turning red. How did people always time these things?

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, go ahead," I tried to study his face and figure out what he was going to say before he said it, but I had no such luck.

"Okay, well I know I don't know you very well, and this would be strictly as friends, but I need someone to come with me for my Aunt Ashley's wedding. If I don't have a date, I'm stuck dancing with my Aunt Jennifer, actually I think your friends with Jennifer."

"Jennifer Jurgens? My best friend, is your aunt?"

He nodded, "Apparently. Anyway, I'd rather not get stuck dancing with her all night, so what do you say?"

"Fine."

"Yes, thank you," He gave me and quick hug and ran off.

**Amy's Point of View**

I started making dinner knowing Ricky would be home from work soon and John home from football soon after that. Our house was two stories, plenty of bedrooms. I wasn't the best decorator, but it had a homey feel to it. I looked around the kitchen making sure I had the groceries all put away and the table set. Everything was in its place.

"Hey Amy," I looked over as Ricky walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope you guys are hungry, I got a little cooking happy."

"Guess what mom," I looked at John before saying what to please him, "I got a date for Aunt Ashley and Tom's wedding, so Aunt Jennifer can dance with Uncle Jacob at the wedding."

"Really, who might this date be?"

"Olivia Pappas."

"Jack and Grace's daughter?" I looked over at Ricky who had walked back in the room.

"Yeah, that'd be her parents." I asked Ricky to watch dinner while I went upstairs to the bathroom. I stopped by our room and grabbed the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Grace, it's Amy."

"_Amy, hi! I haven't seen you since your last appointment, what's up?"_

"Well, I don't know if Olivia has brought this up yet, but John asked her to Ashley's wedding."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, I hope that's alright with you."

"_No, Amy don't worry about it, it's fine. Oh you need to get a picture for me though. Can you believe they are already in high school?"_

"Not by any means, I can't believe John's a senior already, Don't worry Grace, I will, but I need to go finish dinner, I just wanted to run that by you." I hung up the phone and went back downstairs, putting the food on the plates and taking them to the table.


	2. The Wedding Part 1

Olivia's Point of View

The wedding with John was in just a few hours and I was a wreck, I liked John, but how was I going to explain that to Jen? What if she got mad that I was crushing on her nephew? It was kind of weird to say that, but I guess that's just how it is.

"How's it going Olivia?" I looked at my mom as she walked into the room.

"Not good, I'm nervous."

She laughed, "I used to get that way before I went on a date with Ricky."

"You dated John's dad? This is just great," She laughed at me again as my face turned red and helped me put my curls into a loose fitted bun.

"What were you thinking about wearing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really have anything to wear to a wedding."

She got up and came back into the room with a gorgeous dress. It was black, stopped right above my knees. The top was strapless and scrunched down to a part that was pulled from the back to the front, tied in the middle of my chest in a little square. "Mom this dress is gorgeous."

"Well, I knew you didn't have anything for a wedding, so I got you this the other day." I gave her a hug and ran into the bathroom to change.

John's Point of View

I pulled up in front of the Pappas' house and I jogged up to the door, fixing the tie that was bugging me. I knocked on the door three times and stood with my hands in my pockets.

"Hi John," I turned and looked at who had to be Grace, "She's just finishing getting ready, you can come in if you'd like."

"Thanks Mrs. Pappas." She motioned for me to come in and left the room coming back with a glass of water.

"So you're graduating this year already?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe, time just keeps going faster."

She nodded, "In the blink of an eye. It seemed like yesterday when I was your age. "She shook her head and walked out of the room, responding to a call from what sounded like a six year old girl. I looked up the stairs as I heard heals coming towards them. Olivia appeared from around the corner in a stunning black dress, her hair situated perfectly on her head.

"Wow," She walked down the stairs to where I was standing and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look incredible." Her face flushed red as I held the door open for her as she called out a goodbye to her parents. "I thought I should let you know, my family is a little, weird."

She laughed, "Hey I've met all of them, they aren't so bad." I opened the door, shutting it behind her and walking over to the driver's side.

"So my parents are meeting us there and we have about twenty minutes before my mom will start freaking out on us, so if we don't leave soon we're going to have to deal with my mom." She laughed as I pulled out of her driveway.

Amy's Point of View

My feet ached as I paced across the room, "Amy will you sit down?"

"No I can't Ashley, where are John and Olivia? They are going to miss the wedding!"

"Amy, calm down please! You're eight months pregnant!" I looked over at her and gave in, sitting on the couch is my maid of honor dress. "It's a good thing you aren't having twins, you might pop that dress." I scowled at Ashley and looked down.

"It isn't that tight. What about you, Miss I am never getting married or having sex?"

"Everyone hits the boy stage eventually." We looked at the door as a faint knock came through.

They cracked open the door, "It's John and Olivia."

"Oh you guys can come in," Ashley straightened her dress as they walked in.

"Now don't you look adorable Olivia," I watched her face tint red after I spoke. They looked so cute together.

"You know who you two remind me of, Amy and Ben." I turned and scowled at Ashley again. How could she still want me with Ben after all these years of Ricky being faithful to me?

"Who's Ben?" I looked over at John's questioning face.

"Just a guy I dated back in high school, a guy who ended up being a jerk. This is why I don't appreciate Ashley's comparison." I looked at Ashley, "She knows you would never hurt Olivia like Ben hurt me."

I watched John give me a weird look, "Okay Olivia, I think we're going to go now." I turned to lead her to the door when Jennifer ran in the room.

"Olivia!" She ran up and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came with John," She pointed back at John and smiled at him.

"You came with my nephew?"

"Well, technically Jennifer."

"That is Aunt Jennifer to you."

"Technically, Aunt Jennifer, I'm older than you."

"But I'm still your aunt."

"Whatever, I'm going to go wait out here."


	3. The Wedding Part 2

Olivia's Point of View

My stomach had the opposite feeling of butterflies as my nerves appeared, so I said the only thing that came to my head, "I'm sorry Jennifer."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For not telling you, I should have, he's your nephew."

"Olivia, it's fine, I don't care, it just bothered me that I had no idea." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you," I turned around and laughed at Ashley before waving and leaving the room.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded, "Well Olivia, I think we should probably go find my grandparents and sit down." I followed him as he walked down the aisle towards the front of the small church chapel stopping by Jennifer and Jacob's parents, his grandparents.

"Oh John where have you been?" He shrugged and leaned over hugging her and then his grandpa.

"I think you guys already know Olivia," I reached out and shook both their hands.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Juergens, how are you?"

"Well, we're as good as any parents can be that are marrying off their second daughter and realizing that their other two kids are in the dating age," I saw her eyes glance between John and I. "How's Kathleen Olivia?"

"She's good, she still has her moments when she is reminded of Marshall, but she's good for the most part."

John's Point of View

I couldn't help but watch Olivia socialize with my parents, I knew she knew them, but I had no idea she got along with them so well. I felt hands give my shoulders a squeeze, "How's John?" I looked back over at my dad.

"I'm good I think, are you and mom going to make it to the football game next Friday?"

"Oh, I think we can make it. Isn't that the game the scouts are going to be at?" I nodded, "Make me proud that night alright?" I nodded as Olivia finished her conversation with my grandparents.

"Hi George, hi Anne," I watched my dad give each of them a hug. As they got lost in conversation about my mom and her pregnancy I motioned for Olivia to have a seat.

"I love your family, why do you say they are weird?"

I laughed, "I guess you just have to know them, but you don't find it at all weird that my aunt and uncle are younger than me? That my parents are the age most parents are when they have their first kid and they have a senior in high school?"

She shrugged, "Everyone's families are different, besides, there isn't any set family that is supposed to be the prime example."

I looked down at my hands and back up at her, "You're right, thanks." I looked up as Olivia got my attention telling me the wedding was starting.

Amy's Point of View

I walked down the aisle and took my place at the front of the church as maid of honor. I couldn't help but glance over at John and Olivia sitting by my parents. John looked so grown up in his tux and Olivia was absolutely stunning, there had to be more to it than just friends. I looked back down the aisle as they stood up, even Ashley looked stunning in her wedding dress, it was a classic white dress that framed her perfectly, her hair curled and half pulled back just to be out of her face. I couldn't help but try and fight tears as I watched them say their bows and take their first kiss as husband and wife.

I sat at a table in the reception, too pregnant to do much of anything, watching Ashley and Thomas. I flashed back to when I was pregnant with John and she referred to him as just a friend. They had passed the just friends stage long ago. I was proud of Ashley and looked up to her despite the fact that I was younger than her and maybe at the time I was angry and wished to take it all back, I wouldn't give anything to change how things ended up now. Ashley had learned from my experiences and she was still a virgin to this day. When I was first pregnant with John, I hated myself, I wanted to be back at band camp so I could relive it and change my decisions on that night, but that wouldn't be worth it to not have John. If I didn't have John, I wouldn't have Ricky, if I hadn't slept with Ricky, I wouldn't have John. I shut my thoughts from my head to enjoy the wedding, or what was left of it.

John's Point of View

I watched as Ashley danced with Tom and looked over at Olivia who was deep in conversation with Jennifer. I stood up, "Olivia, do you want to dance?" She turned and looked at me.

"Sure," She smiled and took my hand as I offered it to her and lead her out to dance. She looked absolutely radiant tonight, more so then she had that first day of school. Her blonde hair was never done less than perfect, her blue eyes sparkled every time I saw her, and her smile was beyond perfect, she was perfect.


	4. Nerves

John's Point of View

On Monday at school I couldn't help but look for Olivia, but she wasn't there. I shut my locker door and walked over to where all my friends stood.

"John, where were you Saturday night? You missed the big party at Mike's."

"I told you, I had to go to my aunt's wedding, I didn't have an option."

"You should have left after the wedding and skipped the reception." I shrugged and looked behind me hoping to see Olivia, but again, she was nowhere to be seen.

Olivia's Point of View

I stood outside of the school, my nerves were getting the better of me. I really wanted to see John again, but I was feeling shy, why? When I heard the bell I timed myself so that I could go in and make it to the band room before the tardy bell. I ran into the band room and threw my stuff on the shelf and grabbed my flute, "Olivia," I jumped and turned around facing the band director. He handed me a piccolo, "I want you to try this out today." I nodded reluctantly, I had always wanted to play the piccolo, but why did it have to be the day I was a nervous wreck?

John's Point of View

Unless she was sick she'd have to see me after first period. That is unless she doesn't want to see me, hadn't really thought of that until just now. Then my nerves kicked in, if she doesn't want to see me then I'll just have to forget her, what other option did I have? I felt a pencil hit the back of my head and turned around and looked at Austin, "What?"

"What is wrong with you today man?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I can't get someone off my mind."

He gave me a questioning look, "Who?"

"John and Austin, would you like to tell the rest of the class what you're talking about or would you rather pay attention to what we're discussing?" I sat forward in my desk returning my attention to Mrs. Kent rattle on about the assignment that was due tomorrow. I stood up as the bell rang and looked over at Austin as he started trying to figure out who I was thinking about. We walked into the hall, he was still trying to guess when I saw Olivia leave the band room.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later okay?" He gave me a weird look but nodded and walked off towards his locker as I jogged over to Olivia, "Hey."

Olivia's Point of View

I looked down as I walked over to my locker and opened it, "Hi John."

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head and grabbed my books and shut my locker as I headed towards Miss Anderson's room for biology. "Wait, Olivia," I turned around as I heard him come up behind me, "Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm just thinking about something." It wasn't a complete lie, I was thinking about a few things actually. John was one of them.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, no nothing like that, I just have a lot on my mind." I looked at the clock behind him, "I have to go though, or I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, right, I'll talk to you later though okay?" I nodded and walked up the stairs.

Amy's Point of View

I was useless when I was pregnant, what was there to do but sit around the house? I couldn't work, I should have started an at home job, then I wouldn't be unable to work. It was lonely being in the house by myself all day, which would change once I had Tara Joy here, two more weeks. I looked down at my left hand and pulled off my wedding ring and looked at it, it was the perfect ring, despite everything that Ricky had been through it was one of the most sincere things he had done for her since that night at band camp. After both of us had graduated, John already almost four Ricky came by one night, for what I thought was just a quick goodnight to John and me, but he surprised me by pulling out a gold engagement ring. Fourteen years later we finally decided to have another baby, this time we were having our little girl. I smiled to myself, remembering how hard Ricky worked to get a college degree and how hard he worked to get us a house. Everything we had was thanks to Ricky, I couldn't complain how things turned out, Ricky never took anything for granted.

John's Point of View

I sat in AP Chemistry, like in AP Calculus, I couldn't get Olivia off my mind, although this was probably not the class to not focus on, it didn't matter. I had a feeling that she was upset with me and I don't know why, but I wanted to. When the bell rang I stood by my locker and grabbed my book and shut the door and saw Olivia standing by her locker talking to Jennifer. I walked over, "Hi John." "Hi Jennifer," Olivia turned around and looked at me as I leaned over and kissed her.


	5. Talk About a Long Day

First, please note, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager or any of the characters associated with it. Please forgive me for how long it has taken me to update. I realize this isn't the best chapter, but please enjoy, and let me know what you thought.

**Olivia's Point of View**

I felt my face flush red as I looked up at John, "I, I have to go." I shut my locker door and grabbed Jennifer by the wrist before rushing off towards the bathroom dragging her behind me as she shot dangerous glares at John as she looked over her shoulder. I sat my books on the counter and ran my hands threw my hair subconsciously.

"What is his problem? He can't just go around kissing girls like that, what if you had a boyfriend he didn't know about?" I felt my breath catch in my throat, how could she nail things on the head so easily without knowing she was right?

"Jennifer, listen," I had to tell her, if I didn't she would never forgive me. I couldn't last four years in this place without Jennifer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I do have a boyfriend."

**Amy's Point of View**

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen waiting for Ricky to come pick me up for lunch. I loved that one day every week when just the two of us went somewhere alone. I rubbed my hand across my stomach and jumped when I felt a sharp pain. I've had this pain before, oh no. I gripped the counter waiting for the pain to pass so I could make my way to a seat. I still had a couple weeks left, but due dates were never one hundred percent accurate right? I made my way to a seat just as Ricky walked in the front door.

"Amy?"

"I'm in here."

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"The baby, Ricky, I need to get to the hospital, now."

**Jennifer's Point of View**

"What?" Had I just heard Olivia correctly, did she just say she was dating someone? "Why is this the first time you're telling me this? How long have you been dating? Who is it?"

I watched as she fidgeted nervously, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks? I can't believe this Olivia, you tell me everything!"

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I was just, I don't know, insecure maybe. No, not insecure, I'm confused."

"Confused about what? You never said who it was either." I waited for her to answer as she stared at her shoes.

"Luke, you don't know him," I watched as she paused to think, "I'm confused about, about," She paused again, "about John."

**John's Point of View**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced around the room looking for where Mr. Oshk was. Being caught with my phone out during a test wasn't the best idea in the world. Finding him at his desk I quickly pulled it out to find a message from my dad. I quickly opened the message scanning it quickly.

_John, meet me at the hospital, your mom's in labor._

I looked around the room and put my phone away, walking up to Mr. Oshk's desk, "I need a pass."

"To where Mr. Underwood? We're in the middle of a test."

"I realize that, but I have to go, like right now."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital." I could feel people staring at my back now.

"And why might you need to go there?"

"My mom is in labor." I watched as he started writing out a pass for me.

"We'll talk about your punishment for having your phone out in class after you get back." I let out an exasperated sigh and handed him my half finished test before speeding out of the class.

* * *


	6. Waiting and Bickering

**Hm, well not sure if I have put any of these in here before but there's a time for everything am I right? I first want to thank everyone for their generous responses and reviews, but I'm going to give you guys a challenge, let's see if we can get to 35 responses by the next time I update. Which shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how I am hitting a writer's block lately, which is why these last couple chapters have been shorter. But as usual, enjoy this chapter, and review. Let's see if we can reach that goal of 35. (:**

**Also please note, I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager or any characters associated with it. **

**John's Point of View**

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I ran down the stairs two at a time, heading for the front door. I stopped and answered it, "Hello?"

"John, you mom wants you to bring Jennifer and Jake to the hospital with you."

"Alright, we'll be there in twenty minutes or so." I hung up my phone and stopped, trying to think of what class they might be in. Drawing a blank I ran to where Jennifer's locker was and found her class schedule stuck to the inside with a magnet, algebra. I ran back up the stairs to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door waiting for Mr. Matthews to come to the door.

"What can I help you with John?"

"I need Jennifer, we have to go to the hospital," I looked past him into the classroom to see Jennifer staring at the door confused, "Jennifer let's go, we have to get going." She grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way out the door, "Where's Jake?"

"I don't know earth science I think." I ran down the hall and grabbed Jake, Jennifer just making it to where the two of us were, not able to run in the shoes she was wearing.

"Take your shoes off, we have to go Jennifer." She bent over and held her shoes in her hands as we took off down the stairs towards the parking lot.

**Amy's Point of View**

I sucked in a breath as another contraction ripped through my body. Ricky hurried back across the room, grabbing my hand, "Sh, it will pass soon enough." And sure enough it passed within the next few minutes, leaving us waiting for the next one.

"I sure hope I can go through with this again Ricky, John's birth was bad enough."

"You can Amy, I know you can, I believe in you." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss as a thought rolled into my mind.

"Ricky, do you think she will be born alright, she's a month early."

"She'll be fine Amy, stop worrying, everything will be alright."

"I guess you're right, I just want her to be alright." We both looked at the door as a soft knock rang through the wood. "Come in." John, Jennifer, and Jacob walked into the room just as another contraction came to life, this one being worse than the rest, "Agh."

"Whoa, what's going on Dad?"

"Calm down John, it's just a contraction."

"Right, well I think I'm just going to go wait out in the hall with these two."

**John's Point of View**

I paced back and forth in the hall waiting for my dad to come out with some news, any news. "John will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." I looked over at Jacob, this being the first thing he had said since we got here.

"Yeah, sorry," I stopped across the room from them and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, staring at my feet.

"I'm still pissed at you ya know." I looked up at Jennifer from where I sat, she was bringing that up right now.

"Do we really need to talk about that right now?"

"What am I missing here?" I looked over at Jacob who sat there with a confused expression apparent on his face.

"John decided he would like to make Olivia his next girlfriend to put in his book of girls."

"Jennifer, just get over it, you don't know anything about my life alright?"

She shrugged, "I know more than you think, _nephew._" I tried to put her sour tone she had put in the word nephew to the side.

"Maybe I am your nephew, but I'm still older than you, so get over it."

"Whatever John, just so you know, you can't have Olivia anyway, she has a boyfriend." I looked back up at her from where I was looking at my hands.

"What?" Just then my dad walked out of the room and I stood up as quickly as I could. "What happened is everything alright?"

"Your mom's fine, Tara's fine, speaking of Tara would you like to come meet your sister?" I nodded and walked into the room, my dad, Jennifer, and Jacob right behind me.

* * *


End file.
